


First Kiss

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluffy, Kaihun - Freeform, Lots of kissing, M/M, just so cute, sekai - Freeform, this is rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun offered his best friend Jongin to be his first kiss but he didn't expect that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about Jongin all the time since then.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS FIC IT MADE ME SO WARM TO WRITE I THINK I MAY WRITE A SMUT SEQUEL FOR IT BUT IDK STAY TUNED

He hated himself, Sehun really hated himself as he sat at the lunch table watching the thick pink plump lips form words and delicately tighten or change into ‘o’ shapes as Jongin spoke, smiles tugging here and there along with pauses leaving his lips parted to show off his pink tongue. Sehun held his head in his hands, eyes trained so hard and focused on those lips as his mind scolded him for doing this, for thinking about Jongin’s lips to much to the point that he was starting to really wonder if he was doing okay.

What he really wanted to do (besides kiss his best friend) was choke himself for getting caught up in the shyness Jongin was expressing on his bed three weeks ago. Three weeks ago, God, he rolled his eyes at that for feeling pathetic enough to hold up on Jongin’s lips now for three fucking weeks, just staring and wanting to feel the warm sweet softness to his mouth once more. It was pissing him off to be frank, he didn’t expect himself to just be into Jongin’s mouth after a casual kiss. He didn’t even think a kiss would affect him that much, he’s kissed plenty of guys before Jongin, but Jongin was tired of not having his first kiss so doing him a favor as a best friend seemed right. Now he wanted to shank himself, thinking back to the moment.

 

Jongin sat cutely on his bed, hair askew and legs caging in his homework that was resting on the bed, holding his head up with his hand. Sehun stared over at Jongin, he was very bored of doing homework actually. It’s high school, he could just pay for a college at the end of the year and didn’t see the point in even doing all this shit anyway. He looked at the way Jongin’s hair fell from its left part to lay helpless in front of his eyes.

Exposed bronze skin from beneath the red flannel glowed underneath the setting sun, soft brown eyes focused on the text, long legs looking particularly nice that day in the tight skinny jeans. Sehun always admired how handsome Jongin is, Jongin was very quiet about his love life despite Sehun being very open about his own. He hummed in delight at the idea that struck in his mind, he was bored, he figured he deserved this.

“Jongin, give me your attention, I’m bored.” Jongin looked up at him with a doe like expression, hair fluffing back to its normal part, making a smile stretch on Sehun’s own light pink thin lips. “I need to study, Hunnie.” Sehun groaned, tilting his head back as he now lugged himself out of the desk chair, sitting down next to the other. “Fine, I ask questions, and you answer them all honestly, okay?” Jongin pursed his lips in thought for a minute, before shrugging and letting his head fall forward again to look at the book. “Okay, okay.” Sehun smiled now.

The ball is in his court, he thinks, he could ask Jongin anything like even if he’s thought about sucking Chanyeol off and Jongin would have to be honest. It’s not hard to even tell if Jongin was lying, usually he blushed more so than usual and couldn’t make eye contact, or his voice would go higher in pitch. Sehun smirked to himself at the handsome opportunity he has in his hands, humming now as he clapped his hands together, rubbing them. “Great! Have you thought about sucking Chanyeol off before?” Jongin laughed out loud now, head tossing back as he looked at Sehun with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Idiot, what the fuck? No!”

Sehun rolled his eyes, laughing now along with Jongin. “Okay that was just a random one, I’m being serious now. Who was your first kiss?” Jongin stopped laughing now, face turning bright red, biting down on his bottom lip and looked down at the book. He shook his head, making Sehun audibly gasp. He thought it was someone he knew now, his mind rambled with possibilities as a squeal left his mouth. “Kyungsoo? No, Chanyeol? No, Baekhyun? No, no… Junmyeon? No that’s weird, hm. Kyungsoo? Chanyeol? Ah! Jongdae! No?” Sehun listed off the names as he watched Jongin read the book as his face flushed a darker red. He huffed now, resting his chin on Jongin’s shoulder with a whine falling from his lips. “You said you’d answer honest.” Jongin sighed out quietly, rolling his eyes. “I can’t answer that question because I haven’t had one.”

Sehun paused now, he could see Jongin wasn’t lying. He carefully lifted the other's chin up with a little smile dancing on his lips. “Your ex boyfriends never kissed you?” Jongin shook his head, looking at Sehun with the crimson flush on his cheeks, speckling across his nose. Sehun thought he looked really pretty like that, he shook that thought off, he thought Jongin looked pretty far too often. “I didn’t want them to kiss me since they were wanting the kiss to lead up to sex and well. It’s annoying, being the only 18 year old guy who hasn’t been kissed.” Jongin now looked down a little bit, making Sehun only smile wider. “Well, I can kiss you and make sure it doesn’t lead up to sex.”

Jongin looked up at Sehun, lips parted in slight disbelief at how smoothly Sehun said it. “You’d kiss me?” Sehun nodded, moving his hands down now to crawl in between Jongin’s legs, turning his head to make the other male look at him. “Of course, Nini. Let me kiss you, what better way to have your first kiss than with your best friend?” Jongin looked over Sehun, who was cradling Jongin’s face in his hands and brushing his thumbs over his knuckles. He liked this a lot, Sehun noticed, he liked how soft Jongin’s skin felt against his thumbs, he liked how Jongin leaned into the affection, he liked how vulnerable and soft Jongin looked beneath him in the oversized flannel. “Okay.” Jongin breathed out, smiling shyly. “Sorry if I’m bad.” Sehun snorted, leaning down.

He started gentle, pressing his lips to Jongin’s just to have their lips meeting sweetly. The latter hesitated momentarily, only relaxing when Sehun’s thumb moved smooth along the sharp jawline that the other finally pressed back. Sehun’s mind felt buzzed, feeling enveloped in Jongin’s warm soft lips that had a sweetness to them that reminded him of chocolate. His lips parted just slightly to drag Jongin into a deeper kiss to really let the other feel what a kiss felt like. The heat of Jongin’s mouth poured into Sehun’s mouth and coated his tongue, and Sehun suddenly felt like he wanted to dip his tongue into Jongin’s mouth but he didn’t. This was about Jongin, not him.

Sehun felt how pliant Jongin’s lips were when he brought them to move together, and despite Jongin being inexperienced he was catching on quickly, soon their lips moved together smoothly. Sehun smiled faintly into the kiss at being the one to kiss Jongin first over anybody else, He pulled back after he felt like Jongin’s lips moved confidently and got the hang of it, smiling down at him and ignored how sinful Jongin’s lips looked red and slicked with  Sehun’s spit. “You weren’t bad, at all. Your lips were made for kissing, Nini.” Jongin blushed, Sehun smiled now but little did he know that in three weeks he’d want to shank himself.

 

Sehun shook himself from the memory, feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. He followed it up to see Jongin laughing at something Chanyeol said and suddenly Sehun felt compelled to stare at the pretty pink lips he wants to so badly kiss again and again. Sehun found himself thinking about kissing Jongin more than he ever thought a normal person would think about kissing someone.

It didn’t help that his mind had different imageries like Jongin pinned down beneath him and whining into their kiss, giggling into Sehun’s mouth, holding hands on Jongin’s roof at sunset just kissing, lying next to one another in the morning and kissing Jongin even if the other had terrible morning breath. He thought about taking Jongin on a date and kissing him at the front step of his house, like a cliche teenager would on a date.

He thought about these things far too often right after he kissed Jongin, and he wasn’t sure if he liked the thoughts or wanted to just shut them up. Thinking about his best friend in a romantic way was definitely confusing, and apart of him knew he always looked at Jongin like that but it never revealed itself until now, further confusing him.

Jongin and Sehun were always together, they were rather comfortable with one another and hugged each other a few seconds too long than what people would say was normal, appreciated more, complimented each other very often, they were just overall very close. If Jongin was there, Sehun was beside him. If Sehun was somewhere, Jongin would be tumbling through the door to cling to Sehun within a few moments. If Jongin laughed, Sehun would too. If they needed to share a secret, the other would be the ear they’d whisper it into. If one needed a pair of arms to cuddle up into, the other would let them sleep in their arms.

It was never really Jongin and Sehun, it has always been and always will be JonginandSehun. They were inseparable, they couldn’t possibly see a life without one another and have expressed that vocally many times or longing looks of ‘ _where are you going? Will you be back? Come back to me soon.’_ if one had to leave a party and the other stayed behind. They always came back to one another.

Sehun only felt himself further confused since he didn’t know where the line had been blurred between it being platonic (even though his mind reasoned it never was since these thoughts were pent up somewhere, just waiting for the chance to come out) and more importantly, he didn’t know what to do with said thoughts. He didn’t want to lose Jongin and his friendship because as smothering as his feelings may be, keeping Jongin around was definitely more important than whatever his heart and mind were doing to him. He let his feelings run, and he definitely let his mind run with the fantasies, but it was okay for now. Even if he _really_ wanted to shank himself right now.

 

“Sehun?” He shook himself from his thoughts and Jongin’s warm hand was replaced with the large one of his oaf friend Chanyeol. “Yeah?” Chanyeol goofily grinned down at him, shaking him gently. “Are you coming to Tao’s party? I already convinced Jongin to go.” Sehun mentally cursed, fucking Chanyeol, he knew that if Jongin was going Sehun would go too. “Yeah fuck face, I’ll make an appearance.” Chanyeol huffed, throwing his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, hands hanging against his toned stomach. Sehun eyed him, he didn’t like it, he never has but Chanyeol has always been touchy with everyone so he learned to let it go. “This is why I like Jongin, he’s not rude like you are.”

Jongin stifled a giggle, leaning back against Chanyeol with hands resting against his biceps. “Sehunnie isn’t rude, Yeol. His word choice is just stronger than what you prefer.” Sehun smiled at that, standing up and held out his arm for Jongin to take. “Always a peach hm? Come on, we have class. I’ll be sure to show up to his stupid party tonight. I promise Yeol.” Chanyeol detached from Jongin, the two exchanged a smile as Jongin linked his arm to Sehun’s and walked off to class.

“You’ll really go?” Jongin asked quietly, head against Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun nodded, Jongin would be there, why wouldn’t he? “Yes of course Nini.” Jongin hummed quietly, shrugging, Sehun could feel the shrug since their shoulders were touching. That touch alone felt hot against Sehun’s cool skin, tingling throughout his body from the shrug to Jongin’s arm around his own. “Chanyeol said a guy wants to meet me, he’s trying to set me up I think. I don’t want to meet him though, I’m not interested.” Sehun felt his back tense, turning down a hall and dodging students making a dash for their classes.

“I’ll be there and I’ll make sure he knows you’re there with me, yeah?” He turned his head, narrow stoic eyes meeting wider soft ones, the smiles though were the same. “Yeah. Thank you Sehun.” They stopped in front of the class, letting Jongin part first with a shy wave and smile, walking into the room. Sehun sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as the only thought of shanking himself and Park Chanyeol played in his mind. He walked to his class, huffing. “Park fucking Chanyeol setting Jongin up with someone besides me? Ridiculous.”

 

To say Tao’s house was large would be an understatement. In fact, it was so large that no one could really put into words of how big it was or what all was in it. Sehun and friends only have been into the backyard, living room, and kitchen which were all luxurious beyond belief. It would take a ten page essay to describe Tao’s house, but Sehun didn’t care that much about it to think about Tao’s house. In a few words, it’s a massive house with a massive pool in the massive backyard that had cabanas surrounding it, a big kitchen of marble, a minimalist living room that currently smelled of probably spiked punch and sweat.

He walked in adorned in a leather jacket and black tank underneath, skinny jeans fitting nicely onto his body. His eyes squinted as he read the text of Chanyeol describing their location, it was somewhere between the living room and kitchen. It was very easy to find Chanyeol since he’s usually the tallest in the room but today it seemed like an impossible task. A sigh fell past his lips as he pushed by sweaty teenagers with punch in his hand. He eventually caught sight of Chanyeol in a muscle tank and Jongin next to him wearing a black button down that was unbuttoned at the top three buttons, ripped black skinny jeans and boots Sehun had bought him. Sehun felt his heart stop for a short moment at the beauty in front of him, but he pushed forward with a grin on his lips upon seeing Jongin stumble over to him.

“Sehun! You’re here! God, I was starting to think you weren’t going to show. You look nice by the way.” Jongin hummed, latching onto his arm and the two let Sehun and Chanyeol greet before walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of the punch. It definitely tasted off, bitter going down his throat with a gentle burn but he ignored it, looking over at Jongin as the other went into detail about his dance practice after school. He was watching his lips again, nodding every now and then with his head cocked to the side. Jongin has a pretty mouth, he thinks as he sips on the punch, it looks even better when it’s on his he’s pretty sure of that.

“Jongin?” The new voice caught the two off guard. Sehun turned his body now to look and see Yixing, a friendly boy from his math class. “Yixing? Hey, what’s up?” Sehun didn’t hover too close, still sipping at the punch as he watched Jongin drink from his own and grimace at the off taste of it. “Chanyeol told me you were meeting here to be with me?” Sehun almost choked on his drink, coughing a little bit as he pulled the cup away from his mouth. Jongin squeaked quietly, lips closed now. “You’re the one Chanyeol’s trying to set me up with?” Sehun felt his face coil into an unpleasant glare, he didn’t mean to, he definitely didn’t want to glare at Yixing who had been nothing but nice to him. Especially when Jongin wasn’t his. “Yes, I think?”

Sehun stepped in now, seeing Jongin slightly panic. “He’s with me, sorry Yixing if we had known Chanyeol was conducting some sort of stunt we would’ve stopped him. He wouldn’t listen much earlier and wouldn’t give much detail as to what was going on. I’m really sorry man.” Sehun thought throwing in the man would ease Yixing up, and fortunately it seemed to work. “Ah, no, I understand. It’s about time you both got together anyway. Night guys!”

Sehun’s face colored hot at Yixing’s words, biting down on his bottom lip for a short moment as he took a gulp of the punch. He looked down at Jongin who’s face was equally red but stared up at Sehun. Sehun felt a little floaty, he wasn’t sure if it was from the now more than likely spiked punch or from how Jongin stared at him so fondly and sure. He wanted to say both, he took a little hitched breath and now held his hand out.

“Wanna go to a cabana outside?” Jongin nodded and slid his hand into Sehun’s letting their fingers lace together. It all felt so warm, their hands touching and the slightly rough callous to Jongin’s fingers against Sehun’s soft knuckles made him weak. It felt so good to pull Jongin outside into the humid sticky night to lay on a cabana with the other, curled up into one another. It felt perfect.

 

The punch is now for sure definitely spiked. The two of them sat giggling over anything and everything, words slurring from their mouths and the strong taste of vodka sat pungent in their mouths and coating their tongues. Tongues and mouths, something Sehun couldn’t stop thinking about as all he did all night was stare at the pretty boy's mouth who laid next to him in the cabana. He may have been drunk but that didn’t stop him from wanting to kiss Jongin. In fact, the need to kiss him was stronger than before as he stared at the red slick lips from  Jongin’s teeth harassing them.

He waited until they both stopped giggling, limp against the rather comfortable cushion beneath them on the wicker. Sehun’s eyes finally moved from Jongin’s lips to the exposed sun-kissed skin beneath the shirt, then up to the soft eyes looking at him. Sehun looked at Jongin’s parted lips again, sighing out quietly in content but want all at the same time. “Nini?” His voice was slurred but he sounded confident. All his doubts and worries fell out the window with the first sip of the vodka spiked punch, he wanted this, and for some reason he felt like Jongin wanted this too. “Yes Sehun?” Sehun noticed how Jongin looked at his lips as he spoke, fueling him only further as he let his hand cup Jongin’s cheek. “Can I kiss you again?” Jongin grinned now, nodding happily with a little giggle. “Thought you’d never ask.”

He lifted his upper body to angle himself to be over Jongin, grinning now as his whole body sent shivers and tingles in his every nerve. His lips finally met Jongin’s, starting simple like the first time but quickly let his urges and repressed wants take over to part his lips to feel the heat from Jongin’s mouth. There was a difference in taste, instead of chocolate it was artificial strawberries and vodka but Sehun couldn’t complain since he got the feeling of Jongin’s lips enveloping his again. He felt the warm hands from the other hold him by the shoulders, trailing down to his biceps for purchase.

Sehun hummed with a smile, moving their lips together at a faster pace. Sehun honestly couldn’t tell that not three weeks ago Jongin was a kiss virgin by how easily the other seemed to catch up with Sehun, lips moving with just as much need, passion, and want. It was almost suffocating but in a good way, he felt so absorbed and surrounded by Jongin it was all that he wanted, but then again he could always want more when it came to Kim Jongin. His tongue swiped against the plush bottom lip of the others, a shiver trailing down his back at the whimper passing through Jongin’s lips. Sehun barely pulled away, just enough to take a breath and to focus on swinging his leg over Jongin to straddle his hips. Jongin hummed out now, lips pressing and nipping gentle on Sehun’s.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you again since that night.” Jongin whispered out, pulling their lips together again after Sehun’s lips pulled into a wide smile. It felt different now, confident and sure since the both knew they’ve been wanting one another. Sehun decided to let go that Jongin may not want him the way he wanted the other, deciding to only focus on the mouth on his own.

Sehun’s tongue coaxed past Jongin’s lips, encouraging with gentle licks for the other to part his lips farther. His tongue explored the wet heat of Jongin’s mouth, tongue flicking against the roof of his mouth while his hands ran down Jongin’s sides until he found the prominent hips that Sehun often day dreamed about sucking marks into. Jongin’s tongue tasted the same as his lips but with a slight copper twinge to it like every tongue had.

Sehun though liked the difference in  Jongin’s tongue than any other tongue Sehun has felt pressed against his own. Jongin waited pliantly, panting slightly into the open mouthed deep kiss that somehow hadn’t ended up too sloppy. It wasn’t too sloppy, but it was handsy now, hands roaming over one another like it was the first and last time touching one another like this, pants or soft sounds of pleasure and satisfaction filled their ears in the cabana around them. Sehun’s tongue pinned Jongin’s down, sucking on it now with a gentle graze of his teeth that Jongin whimpered out at. Sehun released his tongue, sucking in a quick breath, then led his lips down to Jongin’s hard. It felt all so good, it felt needed and right and there was nowhere Sehun felt like he needed to be except right here kissing Jongin.

He pulled away though, needing more than a short breath since his lungs felt like they were dancing in flames. He looked at Jongin who had his pupils blown, lips redder than before and slicked with his spit but now they were swollen from Sehun kissing him. Sehun takes back liking the way Jongin looked the first time they kissed because seeing Jongin a wreck beneath him just from kissing, lips swollen, and panting as he smiled lazily with happiness swimming in his facial expression was so much better than that.

“Ahem.” Sehun lifted his head up to see Chanyeol scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck, clearing his throat. “How long were you there?” Jongin asked, but it wasn’t shy or nervous or uncomfortable, but genuine curiosity and it made Sehun hum happily. “Long enough, I tried interrupting before but it wasn’t working so I ended up making a lap around and thankfully you’re both done now. I thought Yixing was kidding when he said you both were here together tonight, anyway. I’m done here and I’m your responsible safe driver so let’s go.” The two untangled from one another, holding hands on the way out and catching one another’s lips in a few kisses throughout the way out and in the car, up into Sehun’s bedroom where they lay now half naked and cuddling into one another with lazy kisses in different places besides lips.

Sehun liked the way Jongin’s breath hitched when his lips pressed in a certain spot near the crook of his neck. He liked how Jongin shivered and body spread with goosebumps when he kissed the nape of his neck, or how he shyly would mewl out a whimper when he kissed behind his ear. Sehun liked how Jongin curled further into Sehun’s body at the trail of kisses he’d leave to his shoulder. Even better is how Jongin’s lips felt against his skin, how Jongin was able to make him sigh out shaky at the feathery kisses to his jawline that he ended with a nip, make Sehun grunt out throaty at the kiss to his neck, or blush deeply with a cute hum as he held Jongin tighter when the full lips met his sharp collarbone.

Sehun listened carefully to Jongin’s breathing, waiting for it to even out and when it did, Sehun let his lips press gently against the hairline of the other with a smile to his lips. He wasn’t sure what tomorrow would bring, but he was more than sure it wouldn’t be anything bad if how Jongin looked at him like he saw the world in Sehun meant anything. Sehun didn’t know how he looked at Jongin, but he was pretty sure he looked at him the same way.

 

His head didn’t hurt as he rolled out of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes with a little yawn leaving his lips. He cringed at the dry cakey taste of vodka and artificial strawberry punch filled every crevice of his mouth. After his morning bathroom break, he brushed his teeth and combed through his hair before walking back into the room and slipped on a shirt from somewhere on the floor. He hummed, turning around to see Jongin smiling tiredly up at him, hugging a pillow. He looked so sweet, Sehun thought, so innocent. The blanket sat on his shoulders, hair askew but still managed to look better than Sehun could ever try to in the mornings. Once again, he looked at Sehun as if he were the world, and it felt suffocating but he wanted to drown in that attention, bask in it.

“Nini?” Sehun crawled down onto the bed, straddling over Jongin with a little giggle on his lips as the other hummed in delight, hands resting on the petite waist. “Sehunnie?” Sehun hummed, dipping his body down to let his lips glide along the bridge of Jongin’s nose and made another note that he liked how Jongin giggled and scrunched his nose up. “I really like you, like, I want to hold your hand and kiss you whenever, and take you out on dates, take care of you.”

Sehun finished shyly, hands finding Jongin’s and letting their fingers lace together effortlessly. There was no effort needed if it was meant to be, Sehun knew it was. Jongin’s face colored beautifully in a deep rose red, a shy sputter of giggles filled Sehun’s ears and made his stomach flip with butterflies. “I really like you too.” Sehun smiled widely, biting down on his bottom lip for a short moment. “Can I take you out on a date?” Sehun asked politely, and almost did a happy dance when Jongin answered with a proud yes. Instead, he nudged his nose over Jongin’s and met their lips together.

He ignored the spiked punch flavor of Jongin’s lips and instead focused on the gentleness of the kiss at hand now, how full of happiness and admiration it felt just in the gentle pressure the two gave one another. It was sweet, lips barely moving since it didn’t need to escalate any farther than that. Sehun pulled away, letting his lips linger over Jongin’s with a faint shy smile as he met the soft fond eyes beneath him. “Brush your teeth, borrow some of my clothes, and we’ll go today. Sounds alright?” Sehun smiled wider when Jongin nodded, pecking Sehun’s lips with a giggle. “Perfect.”


End file.
